


OC Descriptions (Contains mature content)

by GamerStar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerStar/pseuds/GamerStar
Summary: basically just a description of each oc i mainly use.





	1. Welcome!

Sup, this is just something to explain the 4 ocs I hyperfixate on. There will be some mature content, so make sure to keep aware of that, now, moving on to the characters, enjoy!

PS: The creator goes by Clover!


	2. Ghost

Ghost is a girl with the magical ability to travel through different dimensions, such as Henry Stickmin, Friday Night Funkin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, and more. Her arms are detached from her body, she's the kind of girl who will invite you on her adventures if you ask.

She is a curious creature if I were to say so myself, though she can get out of hand at times, so you'll have to stop her when she gets out of hand.

She really likes frogs, so she wears a little frog outfit with long, white demonias. Her weapon is a frog umbrella, as she uses it to hit people and float away. She won't hesitate to bash your skull in if you're really up for the challenge of fighting her. She does have weaknesses, which is trauma. This is where her backstory comes in.

Ghost was taken to a laboratory for experimenting at the age of 6, she was there for 9 years until the employees had made a mistake, which was the cause of her freedom. She had taken files with her, in case she wanted to take the laboratory to court. You know, for evidence, but that wouldn't be important until later in her misadventures.

Ghost is a normal human, except with arms like a wii avatar that you'd make. There's nothing too special about her, unless you count the corrupted, sadistic side she has when you piss her off. It will take a LOT to piss her off, though, so just make sure you don't do anything stupid. 

That's all about Ghost, next we move on to Yimko Tazamashta.


End file.
